Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to building structures and, specifically, to building panels and, even more specifically, to doors.
Building panels, such as doors, are employed in homes and building to close openings in the walls of such structures. Other building panels, such as cabinet doors, are used to close hollow cabinets. Further, recessed panels are mounted on interior building walls for decoration. Such building panels are typically formed of a solid body, such as a single piece of wood or interconnected wood panels and door and cross rails. Each panel typically has smooth, planar major surfaces.
The decorative aspects of such building panels are enhanced by mounting decorative trim moldings in various patterns, such as squares, rectangles, etc., on one or both major surfaces of the door. Such moldings are well known and are in the form of elongated, thin strips of wood which have been cut or formed into a decorative shape including curves, rounded edges, flats, etc. Such moldings are mounted on the major surfaces of doors via suitable fasteners, such as nails, screws, etc.
Another decorative building panel construction utilizes planar, solid, vertical door rails and interconnecting, horizontal cross rails which extend between and are joined to the top, intermediate and bottom portions of the door rails. The interconnected door and cross rails form one or more openings in which a recessed decorative panel of any desired shape and design is mounted. This door construction, however, is costly due to the number of individual pieces and the extensive time and labor involved in manufacturing each decorative panel.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a building panel in which a decorative appearance is easily and inexpensively achieved. It will also be desirable to provide a building panel, such as a door, in which a decorative appearance is easily provided on any type of door construction and on either or both major surfaces of the door. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a building panel which has a high quality, decorative appearance; but which is inexpensive in cost and requires minimal labor and time to manufacture.